darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
396
Jeremiah's ghost continues to torment Angelique, while Barnabas learns that Victoria has traveled back in time. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. In a house where nightmares have become realities, a woman who has used her powers to contact the land of the dead is suddenly aware that she may have plotted her own destruction. The ghost of Jeremiah Collins has appeared to Angelique Bouchard at the Old House, refusing to obey her and return to his grave. He laughs maniacally as he advances on the screaming witch. Act I Angelique cowers, terrified, as she begs Jeremiah to leave her alone. Finally his laughter stops, and Angelique finds that he has vanished. She calls out to Jeremiah, ordering him to never appear again. But Angelique shivers as she receives no response. At that moment, Barnabas Collins returns and senses that something has happened to his fiancée. She assures him that she is alright, but tells Barnabas she wishes to live someplace else after they are married. She claims she does not want to remain in a place with a history of unhappiness; Barnabas, however, can tell she is afraid. Ben Stokes interrupts, and Angelique goes upstairs to dress for the wedding. Ben, taken aback by the news of Barnabas and Angelique's engagement, informs Barnabas that he caught Reverend Trask dangerously close to Victoria Winters' hiding place at the stables. Barnabas tells Ben to bring Victoria to the Old House and they will give her a safe place to hide. Ben worries about Angelique knowing about Victoria, but Barnabas insists that his soon-to-be-wife will be protective of the fugitive governess. Barnabas asks Ben to be his witness at the wedding ceremony. Honored by his master's gesture, Ben leaves to collect Victoria. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Angelique has changed into a beautiful white gown and happily prepares for her nuptials. But when she glances in a mirror, she recoils in horror at the sight of her dress torn and bloody. Act II Ben returns with Victoria and brings her to Barnabas. She is tired and weak, having not eaten since yesterday. Ben goes to get her some food. Victoria relates having woken and hearing Trask searching the stables. Barnabas offers her shelter, and Victoria is grateful for his kindness. She admits to being surprised by how easily Barnabas trusts her despite not knowing who she really is and where she came from. Victoria decides to tell Barnabas the truth about herself, revealing that she has traveled through time. She explains about the séance in 1968 which somehow transported her to 1795. Barnabas, stunned, takes a moment to let this sink in. But he remains trustful of Victoria despite her fantastic story. Ben returns, and Victoria goes upstairs to her room. Alone with the former convict, Barnabas wonders aloud if Victoria might, in fact, be a witch. Ben fervently dismisses the notion, with Barnabas curious as to why he is so certain about her innocence. Ben, however, is powerless to divulge how he knows this. Act III Barnabas goes to Angelique, only to find her frantically packing. She is desperate to leave, telling him she is frightened by a strange feeling of an evil presence pervading the house. When Barnabas turns to consider marrying Angelique in town, he finds her suitcase now empty except for Sarah Collins' doll and several pins. Rattled more than ever, Angelique insists on abandoning the house. But then Ben interrupts to inform them that the minister has arrived. Angelique decides to stay long enough to be married. Barnabas and Ben head back downstairs while Angelique tries to pull herself together. The moment she is alone, Jeremiah makes his presence known. Act IV Jeremiah, who cannot return to his grave thanks to Angelique having summoned him, desires revenge for having his rest stolen. He intends to show Angelique no mercy as he advances upon her. Barnabas apologizes to Reverend Bland, wondering what is keeping Angelique. Ben offers to check on her, but Barnabas is sure she will join them soon. Jeremiah, meanwhile, carries the unconscious bride to the cemetery and places her inside his open grave. She wakes as Jeremiah starts to bury her alive... Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I don't like fanatics who seek out victims to persecute! And that's all Trask is in spite of what my Aunt Abigail thinks. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (uncredited) * Paul Giles as Reverend Bland (uncredited) * Arline Sand as Angelique Bouchard (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 394. * A stand-in was used for Angelique when she was being carried by the ghost of Jeremiah. * Angelique's scream is not fully heard at the end of the episode, but can be heard at the reprise in the next episode. The start of her scream, but it is cut off by the end of the episode. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Jeremiah's ghost appears to Angelique. * TIMELINE: Victoria hasn't eaten since yesterday. 9pm: Barnabas waits for Angelique. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Angelique lies in Jeremiah's open grave, a pillow (colored brown to blend with the dirt as much as possible) under Lara Parker's head is partially visible. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 396 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 396 - Dialogue of the DeadCategory:Dark Shadows episodes